Sin nombre
by Sayuriotonashi
Summary: Johan está acostado en la cama del hospital y escucha con los ojos cerrados todo lo que Tenma le cuenta, pero en aquella ocasión el japonés llega con unas noticias que le harán salir de ese estado de letargo.


Sin nombre

Han pasado muchos meses desde que llegué a este hospital penitenciario del sur de Alemania, y todos los días, sin fallar en uno solo, el doctor Tenma viene a visitarme.

Siempre dice lo mismo al llegar.

—Hola, Johann. ¿Estás despierto?

Pero en cada una de las ocasiones recibe el mismo silencio por respuesta.

No parece que aquello le moleste, tan solo se sienta a mi lado y me cuenta historias. Me informa de los avances de mi hermana en la universidad y, en alguna ocasión, se ha atrevido a hablarme sobre sí mismo. Aunque nunca es nada demasiado personal, creo que siempre se acordará de lo que pasó la última vez que me hizo una confidencia. Pero a pesar de todo, de vez en cuando, me cuenta cosas sobre su vida.

Yo permanezco en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, atento a cada una de las palabras que salen de su boca.

Aquel hombre es muy especial, es el que me perdonó la vida y me la salvó en dos ocasiones. La única persona a la que podría llamar padre, alguien a quien respeto y admiro.

Me gusta escucharle hablar, sin embargo, no hay ninguna necesidad de despertar. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sé que allí fuera no hay nadie esperándome. A nadie más que a él le importa que viva o muera. Pues muy pocas personas me recuerdan, de eso me he ocupado yo mismo, y no hay nadie en este mundo que me conozca tal y como realmente soy.

A lo largo de los años algunos se han encontrado con el chico agradable, atento y dispuesto.

Otros, en cambio, tuvieron la mala suerte de conocer al monstruo.

Pero nadie ha visto al verdadero yo. Ni siquiera yo mismo, pues, ¿cómo puede uno llegar a conocerse a si mismo cuando ni siquiera sabe su propio nombre?

Ese apelativo por el que me conocen, Johann, es bonito, me gusta, y después de todos los años que han pasado, me he acostumbrado a él. Pero a pesar de todo no es más que un burdo sustituto, un parche, una forma de llamar alguien que carece de un nombre propio. "Grush, grush, ñam, ñam, grupmf, grupmf, ¡plaf!".

Sin embargo, la historia del doctor Tenma de este día está siendo muy diferente a todas las demás. Es personal, mucho, y trata sobre algo nuevo, algo de lo que nunca me ha hablado antes, trata sobre mí.

—He estado con tu madre —comenzó a decir. Aquellas pocas palabras se hicieron con toda mi atención.

Mi madre… así que estaba viva…

—Ella te quería —continuó diciendo—. Me dijo tu auténtico nombre.

De pronto, las pesadillas que poblaban las noches regresaron.

—Tenías nombre, ¿sabes? —Fue lo último que escuché antes de que las imágenes se agolpasen en mi cabeza.

Volví a ese lugar, a la casa de "Las tres ranas". Mi madre nos había vestido a mi madre y a mí igual para que nadie pudiese reconocernos, pero al final nos habían encontrado y la estaban obligando a elegir.

—Nos llevaremos a uno, al otro lo dejaremos aquí —dijo con seriedad ese hombre que transmitía miedo con su sola presencia—. Dime, ¿a cuál nos llevamos?

Notaba a mi madre temblar y me agarré a su mano con fuerza.

—No me sueltes, no me sueltes la mano —supliqué.

Entonces me hizo avanzar hacia delante y unos segundos después me cambió por mi hermana. Se la llevaron a ella en lugar de a mí, y nunca supe si fue porque nos confundió o porque en realidad quería que yo me salvase.

Cuando el recuerdo se acabó el doctor Tenma gritó. No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que ha pasado. De alguna manera le he hecho partícipe de mis pensamientos y ha sido testigo de mi pesadilla, de mis miedos y mis mayores temores.

Si esa persona no hubiese sido él, tendría que haber hecho que me olvidase, no puedo permitir que nadie conozca esa debilidad. Pero ser él le ha salvado. Es el único con derecho a conocerlos, a conocerme, a saber de esa flaqueza. Pues es gracias a él que aún tengo la posibilidad de responder a esas dos preguntas que me han estado atormentando durante toda la vida.

Espero paciente a que salga del edificio y luego abro los ojos.

Me levanto de la cama, decidido.

Tengo que ir a verla, tengo que conocer a mi madre y preguntarle por esas pesadillas que nunca me abandonan. ¿Por qué eligió a mi hermana? ¿Por qué me salvó?

Pero lo más importante de todo es que, al fin, podré conocer mi verdadero nombre.


End file.
